


Oh How I Love You Baby

by elucidate_this



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elucidate_this/pseuds/elucidate_this
Summary: After discovering that Ronnie had been topping David, Patrick loses his mind a little bit.This is filthy y'all.





	Oh How I Love You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the same universe as Hit Me Baby One More Time but I think it stands alone.

David was always going to tell him. He didn’t want Patrick to feel cheated on. He wasn’t cheating on him. Things with Ronnie weren’t about sex and they weren’t about romance. It was something he needed, something she could give, but if Patrick wasn’t okay with it, it was done.

David had always planned to tell him.

He was just dragging his feet a little bit. Not everybody understood this kind of thing and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to explain it in a way that he got to keep Patrick and Ronnie. Really he was just hoping he at least got to keep Patrick.

The first Tuesday after David’s birthday there was a note taped to the back entrance to Ronnie’s house, the entrance that David had come to think of as his entrance. It said, simply, “Don’t come back until you tell your boy.” David scowled at the paper and then folded it in half and put it in his bag.

David was going to tell him. He wanted to get back to seeing Ronnie for one thing, but more than that he felt like things with Patrick were going in a really promising direction.

One night Alexis and Twyla were having some kind of girl’s night in Mutt’s barn? Or Mutt was going to be there too? David honestly hadn’t been paying the most attention ever when Alexis told him about it. But Alexis was going to be gone, and his parents were going to go to the Schitt’s actual cabin which made him throw up a little but it meant that he was the only person in both hotel rooms and it seemed like the perfect night to talk to Patrick.

Patrick was closing that day so David ordered a pizza with Patrick’s favorite toppings and waited.

Patrick knocked at 7:25 which is ten minutes later than Patrick had promised and David was worried before he even opened the door. When he did open it he found Patrick looking pale holding David’s bag in one hand and a familiar paper in the other.

Fuck.

“What…”

“I wanted to see if you had an open tube of lip balm. I’ve been feeling chapped. Hey David? What’s this? Am I your boy? Who wrote this? What aren’t you telling me?”

Fuck.

David steered Patrick toward David’s bed and Patrick gave a harsh bark of a laugh. “How about the table until we get some clarity.”  
David nodded and walked with Patrick to the small table where they both sat, facing each other. Patrick put the paper face up on the table and smoothed his hand over it. Then he pointed at it. “David? I’m going to need you to start talking here.”

David nodded. “Okay. Okay. Okay?”

Patrick scowled.

“Um. In order. This is a note from a person with whom I have had a consensual, nonsexual, BDSM relationship. They wanted to make sure I knew that my relationship with them couldn’t continue without your knowledge and consent. Yes, you are the boy referenced.”

“David….BDSM? I didn’t think real people actually did that, is it like 50 Shades of Grey?”

“People definitely do that. I have never seen nor read 50 Shades of Grey, but I have not heard anything good about it in terms of accurate portrayals.”

Patrick shook his head and was silent for a long moment and then he shook his head. “So you’ve been letting someone tie you up and fuck you all this time we’ve been dating?”

“No. None of the above. Nobody ties me up, we can talk about why later when we are both feeling calmer. “We don’t fuck, most of the time neither of us comes, though, full disclosure, I get very aroused sometimes and have to use a cock ring so I don’t get off. And none of it has happened since you and I started dating.”

“But it would have happened if this note hadn’t happened?”

David hung his head. “I don’t know.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“Patrick, please know that I care about you, care about us, more than I care about this thing with Ronnie”

“Ronnie!?!? She doesn’t even like dick!”

“Kink is not always about sex. She hurts me. A lot. And I love it and she loves it. Sometimes I get off on it, she never does, but she still gets pleasure and satisfaction, just not in a sexual way.”

“David…I don’t know how to deal with this.”

“I think…like…okay. Do you have anything you’ve always wanted to do in the bedroom? But you’ve never done it? I think it might be good to find something for us to share that’s kind of kinky. I mean, obviously I’m done seeing Ronnie, but like…I want to connect more deeply with you so something good could come of this mess.”

Patrick looked at the table but he began to get more and more flushed.

David grinned. “So…I’m seeing a yes all over your face.”

Patrick nodded slowly. “Can we, um, can we be spooning while we talk about this, and can I be the little spoon.”

David drew Patrick into a tight hug. “Of course we can.”

They got into position on the bed, David kept kissing the back of Patrick’s neck and sliding his hand under Patrick’s sweater to rub his stomach.

“Okay,” said Patrick finally. “I would like to try…barebacking”

David smiled against his neck. “Baby we’ve been fucking without condoms since the third time we had sex when the results of our STD tests came in.

Patrick shook his head. “No…uh…I want you to eat my ass with no dental dam, and then I want you to fuck me and come inside me, and then I want you to lick out every drop of come.”

David manhandled Patrick until they were face to face on their sides. He put one hand behind Patrick’s head and drew him into a positively filthy kiss. He put his other hand behind Patrick’s ass and pulled him close enough that Patrick must have been able to feel how hard David was.

When they broke apart Patrick was grinning. “So you don’t think that is too gross to actually do?”

“I think it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever goddamn heard.”

Patrick started to futz with the buttons on his shirt. “Tonight?”

David smiled and pulled off his own sweater. “Is now good for you?”

Patrick nodded emphatically and started tugging harder on his buttons.

David put his hand on Patrick’s. “One thing. If you want to kiss during the fucking I need to do a quick listerining. Same as if you want to kiss after I lick every damn drop of come out of your swollen dripping ass.” David laughed lightly, “I love you too much to introduce poop particles into your mouth.”

Patrick froze. David looked at him in question, “deal breaker? You desperately want the ass to mouth unhygienic sex? I mean I guess we could both just brush and listerine really well after but I thought you wouldn’t…” Patrick put a finger to David’s lips. 

“You love me?”

David stepped back. “Fuck.”

Patrick pulled him closer. “We can fuck in a minute, let’s just bask shall we? I love you so goddamn much David that I can barely breathe with it.”

David dropped his forehead to Patrick’s shoulder. “Really?” He said in a small voice.

Patrick smiled gently and rubbed his hands up and down David’s back. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. The best thing I can ever imagine happening.”

David met Patrick’s eyes and smiled.

“Um,” Patrick smiled sideways, “Can we be more naked for this? Like, not just the kinky thing that’s coming, but just…I know you believe skin more than words and I want every part of me to be touching every part of you so you believe me when I tell you that you are everything.”

David took in a few ragged breaths and then nodded and sat up. He’d already taken off his sweater and now he started undoing his pants with shaking fingers.

When they were both naked Patrick drew David in for an achingly gentle kiss. They lay together on the bed, tangled and sweaty, trading lazy kisses, both hard and trying not to rut against each other since that would ruin their plans.

Eventually David pulled back. “You were right, you know, that I sometimes believe skin more than words.” Patrick nodded. “So do you think you could do something for me before we start with your dirty, filthy, come drenched fantasy?” Patrick quirked his head.

David kissed Patrick with lots of tongue and started to slowly slowly slowly jack Patrick’s cock. “Do you think we could put this skin,” David continued the slow jacking, “Inside this skin?” David took his hand off Patrick’s cock and slid his hand up and down his own throat. David put his hand back on Patrick’s cock and leaned in to whisper in Patrick’s ear, “I want you to choke me with it.” Patrick’s cock twitched in his hand and David grinned. “Is that a yes?” Patrick nodded.

They took a moment to reposition, Patrick sitting at the edge of the bed with David kneeling between Patrick’s legs. David’s favorite part of any blowjob was the initial descent. He had put a lot of effort and scores of bananas and popsicles, not to mention more than a few sketchy older dudes who wanted to bone a slutty teen into his ability to make a guy’s eyes roll back in the first minute of a blowjob.

He made deep eye contact with Patrick, licked Patrick from root to tip and then swallowed him down never breaking eye contact. He bobbed up and down getting everything slippery and sexy. He swallowed around Patrick’s cock and used his hands under Patrick’s hips to encourage Patrick to thrust himself even deeper than David could get him. David had long ago eliminated his gag reflex and generally the only time he could legit gag during a blow job was if a guy was fucking his face hard.

Patrick, however, was…quite large. David did not have to manufacture opportunities to gag. He loved how hard he had to work for it with Patrick. When David finished blowing Patrick he usually had a sore throat and tears in his eyes. He sometimes had to cough in the middle.

So David encouraged face fucking even though it was hard and it hurt. It was beautiful, it meant he was working for it. After Patrick had thrust a few times into David’s throat David positioned Patrick’s hands on the back of David’s head and he opened his throat and tried to hold on.

Patrick had come to him well trained, he never thrust, he never tried to guide David’s head, he would just gently pat David and very occasionally tighten his fingers in David’s hair. A lot of talking and some object lessons (David deep throated a shampoo bottle once as evidence of how Patrick should fuck David’s face in the shower) and now he had this Patrick.

This Patrick was holding David’s head and fucking David’s face as fast and hard as he could. David was blissfully floating and then Patrick smacked his cheek. “I’m coming David, pull off if you want to.” David pulled Patrick by the hips further into David’s throat and he held him there and he started to hum.

“Jesus Christ!” Patrick spasmed and came and came and came. David was unable to swallow everything and when a little bit of come dribbled out his mouth Patrick wiped it up and fed it to him.

Both of them crawled back onto the bed and lay next to each other only touching at their held hands.

“I love you David.”

“I love you Patrick.” David pretended that his eyes were watering from the blowjob not from the magnitude of this revelation.

They napped a little and then David got up to get some listerine and a glass to spit into. When David got back Patrick was lying on his stomach. David swatted him lightly and positioned him so he was up on his knees and that his arms and head were resting on a pillow.

“So, we haven’t done this yet have we? Like not even with a dental dam?” Patrick shook his head. “I don’t know why,” David continued, “because I fucking love to eat ass.” He slapped Patrick lightly and Patrick shivered. David grinned. “This is going to be good.”

David licked up and down Patrick’s ass cheeks, licking lightly and the blowing air across the wet trails. He kissed his ass, he bit his ass, he left a giant probably painful hickey. He slipped his tongue inside Patrick and thrust with it. He gentled and began to lick around the inside. He bit the rim lightly. Patrick was thrusting back against him and though Patrick was not generally a sex talker he kept chanting “yes. yes. David. yes.”

And then there was the fucking. When David felt like he couldn’t possibly wait another minute he lubed up two fingers and slid them inside Patrick. Perhaps because there was so much buildup Patrick felt more relaxed than usual and David pulled the fingers out and lined up his cock. He put on a little lube and then slid his dick in fast and deep.

He set a punishing pace, wanting Patrick to lose control, at least a little. Patrick started off pushing back against David driving him deeper and deeper. As they continued, and David fucked harder and harder, Patrick started to slow down and pant and mewl and his bones seemed to turn to liquid. David held onto Patrick’s hips and kept fucking. He lightly touched Patrick’s dick every minute or so and he was thrilled to feel the tension of Patrick’s erection. David was fairly certain Patrick was going to come with almost no dick touching.

Patrick start to say David’s name over and over. His voice cracked and that was the end, Patrick started to come. His ass clenched around David’s dick and David started to come as well. He thrust through his very satisfying orgasm. He pulled out, causing Patrick to moan and he took a minute to admire the sight of his come oozing out of Patrick’s hole.

He kissed Patrick’s lower back and kissed down to Patrick’s hole. He licked around the outer edge, lapping up the come that was leaking out of Patrick. He flattened his tongue on Patrick’s taint and licked up and over the split in Patrick’s ass. He moved his tongue in ways that had been very popular with previous lovers and given the way that Patrick inhaled quickly and then tensed and released it seemed like it was going to be popular in his life with Patrick.

“Shit, Patrick, I love you like this, open and well-fucked and mine to clean and kiss and love.”

Patrick was trembling and David moved back to his ass. Everything outside had been cleaned but David remembered how much Patrick wanted to be clean inside and out. He pointed his tongue and thrust it into Patrick drawing a full body shudder. He used his tongue to clean what come was left inside and then continued licking, gently sometimes, quickly sometimes, hard sometimes. He pulled back, kissed Patrick’s back and asked, “Is it okay if some fingers come into play here?”

Patrick nodded emphatically and then said, “Um…can I also get a little reach around?” David laughed and slid his left hand around Patrick’s body to find Patrick’s recently spent but now very very hard cock.

David went back to kissing, sucking, and tongue fucking and after a moment he licked two fingers and slid them easily into Patrick’s ass. He slipped his tongue in next to the fingers. It was too tight to move much but a slight undulation got Patrick moaning and moving and whispering, “reach around, please David, reach around.” David ignored him and added another finger. Patrick whimpered.

It was extremely difficult to keep three fingers of his right hand sharing space with his tongue in his boyfriend’s ass while using his other hand to jack said boyfriend off but David managed. He was pretty sure that going to Twyla’s yoga classes twice a week was giving him the ab strength and balance necessary to make Patrick’s fantasy come true.

David continued jacking Patrick’s cock and slipped a fourth finger into Patrick’s ass. The fourth finger was the final straw and Patrick started to come. David pulled out and rolled Patrick onto his back so most of the come was landing on Patrick. 

David clamped his hand around Patrick’s cock to stop the orgasm. “Can you…?” David blushed. “Can you? Um… comeonmyface?” Patrick’s jaw dropped.

“Please?”

Patrick unwrapped David’s fingers from Patrick’s dick and he started sliding his hand up and down his own cock to get the proceedings moving.

David started talking, he knew that Patrick loved to be talked to and he was hoping that it got little Patrick moving. “I just want to be covered in your come. I want to feel it on my cheeks and my lips and my eyelashes. I want to taste it on my tongue. I want you to know that I trust you enough to share this with you. I want you to know I trust you enough to share everything with you. I want you to take a picture of me covered in your come and I want to imagine you jerking off to the picture when we can’t be in the same place. I want you to lick it off but not all of it, I want to feel it dry on my skin so I know that you are always with me.”

Patrick came. A lot. All over David’s face and neck. There were pictures before he cleaned David up. He licked it off gently, but not all of it and he and David cleaned up, including a lot of listerine for David.

They curled up together in David’s bed and gazed into each other’s eyes until they fell asleep.

\----

The next morning when David woke up they were stilled twined together and Patrick was running his fingers through David’s hair. David made a happy noise and snuggled closer. He kissed Patrick’s neck and asked, “breakfast?”

Patrick tensed almost imperceptibly and was silent for a long time. “Can we talk a little bit before we get out of bed?”

David nodded and he started to tense too. “Regrets?”

Patrick smiled his “David is being slightly irrational and I hate how much I like it” smile. David had never drawn Patrick’s attention to that particular smile because he was afraid Patrick would shut it down and David liked it a stupid amount.

Patrick kissed David lightly on the lips. “You know there are other feelings besides regret that one might feel after experiencing something new sexually.”

David nodded but he didn’t say anything.

Patrick grabbed David’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “I guess…I just…I want to know how it was for you? Was it as good as you are used to? Was I…good?”

David’s jaw dropped and he scooched them around so that Patrick was resting on David’s chest and Davids arms were tight around Patrick. “Patrick. I have NEVER done any of that before.”

“But you said you loved to eat ass?”

“Yeah. With a dental dam. And booze or pills or both. Sometimes with strangers. Never with someone I cared about. Never bareback. You are the first person I’ve ever done anything bareback with. You are the first person to touch me like you treasure me even when I am doing something that many people find disgusting. You came on my face and let me keep some of you on my skin. I trust you Patrick and I have never felt that way about anyone I’ve been with sexually.”

“What about Ronnie?”

“I trust Ronnie in some ways but not the way I trust you. There is nobody I trust the way I trust you.”

“I just…you said sometimes you come.”

“Sometimes. But usually I don’t. Ronnie and I don’t have sex. It’s not about sex. She hurts me in some really powerful ways and I trust her to stop if I need her to even if I don’t know myself that I need it.”

“You need to be hurt?”

David looked away. “Yeah. Some people are just wired that way. It’s not my favorite thing about myself but I learned a long time ago that if I can find someone to hurt me fairly regularly everything goes better in my life.”

“I just…I’m trying to understand but I don’t. Not yet at least.”

David leaned his head against the top of Patrick’s head. “Um…would you like to come with to see Ronnie?”

Patrick pulled back fast, “David, I don’t…”

“No no, not to have Ronnie top you but to have you watch her top me. I think if you see it you might understand it better. Understand that it’s not sexual and understand why I need it?”

Patrick slid out of bed. “Let me think about it.” Patrick moved toward the shower and didn’t look at David. David could still feel the dried come on his face and some that Patrick had rubbed into David’s belly. He wasn’t sure he would ever shower again.  
\----  
By the following Tuesday he had showered and he missed the feeling of Patrick on his skin. He and Patrick barely spoke and David was starting to feel like it was never worth it to share yourself with someone because it would always go wrong.

Tuesday at 3:30 Patrick flipped the open sign to closed and he turned to face David. “I talked to Ronnie.”

David choked on his ice tea. “You…”

“Talked to Ronnie. And then I had coffee with Ronnie. And then I let her slap me across the face and I didn’t enjoy it very much but it ignited a million fantasies of her slapping YOU across the face.”

David sat down hard because he was having trouble breathing.

“She and I decided that we should have a few Tuesday sessions where I can see her meeting your needs and determine if I can meet them or if you should keep seeing her weekly while we continue as we have been.”

“Holy fuck.”

“Close your mouth and put this on”

Patrick handed him a cock ring and he watched dispassionately while David got himself hard and then snapped on the leather ring.

Patrick stepped into David’s space and trailed his finger nails up and down David’s cock. “This is only going to work if you remember that you no longer belong to Ronnie. You belong to me. I may not know how to take you apart the way she does but I’m the one who owns your heart and owns your soul so whatever happens with her it will never mean half as much as anything that you and she might do.”

David’s eyes were tearing up and Patrick brushed a tear away and kissed David gently. “I love you David.” David opened his mouth and then looked distressed. “You can say it.”

David smiled. “I love you Patrick.”

“Now. We’re going to go to Ronnie’s but first you are going to give me a blowjob right here right now even though anybody walking by could see it. I want them to see it. I want them to know how good you are and I want them to be sad that you don’t suck their cock’s on demand.”

David grinned, dropped to his knees, unzipped Patrick’s jeans with his teeth, and began his favorite activity.


End file.
